A Casamenteira
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: Augusta Longbottom tinha sempre razão. Pós-DH.


**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

**Produção: **Junho, 2010

**Avisos: **fanfiction apropriada para todos.

**Spoilers: **DH

**Sumário: **há meses que Neville faz questão de acompanhar a avó nas suas tardes passadas a beber xerez no Caldeirão Escoante, mas Augusta sabe que a verdadeira razão se encontra do outro lado do balcão e usa umas longas tranças loiras.

* * *

**N/A: **eu adoro o Neville! Acho que o adoro desde que entrou pela carruagem do Harry adentro à procura do _Trevor_. XD E queria (muito) que ele tivesse um final bonito e fantástico. Não sei o que é que vocês acharam, mas eu fiquei muito feliz com o seu destino. Esta fic nasceu por causa disso e porque a Augusta é a minha avó favorita da série: tal como a Pandora disse (e muito bem), na certa ela teria dado umas bengaladas bem dadas na cabeça do Voldemort se a tivessem deixado. Y_ou rock, Augusta_! *-*

Erros de digitação, pontuação, conjugação verbal e demais ofensas à língua portuguesa são culpa minha e peço perdão pelos mesmos. A minha beta tirou férias e eu fiz o meu melhor, mas às vezes isso não é suficiente.

Espero que gostem e até à próxima! =D**  


* * *

**

**A CASAMENTEIRA**

Há já dez anos que Augusta Longbottom era cliente habitual do Caldeirão Escoante, desde que o neto partira para Hogwarts e a casa se tornara subitamente grande demais para uma velhota viúva e sozinha. Todos os dias, quer chovesse quer fizesse sol, lá estava Augusta no seu lugar habitual na companhia de antigas colegas de escola – Doris Crockford, Agnes Ford, Charis Finley –, a beber copinhos de xerez e a tagarelar alegremente sobre as notícias da actualidade e em como as coisas eram bem melhores quando elas eram a juventude.

Augusta gostava de falar. Fora ali que partilhara os seus receios sobre as fracas aptidões do neto e a sua desilusão por ele ser tão diferente do pai, que defendera avidamente Albus Dumbledore e Harry Potter quando a dúvida e o pânico se instalaram, que transbordara de orgulho quando Neville se revelara um guerreiro corajoso e ousado frente aos Devoradores da Morte. Fora ali que ela expressara as suas mágoas e alegrias e, à sua maneira, podia dizer-se que o Caldeirão Escoante fazia parte de uma das décadas mais atribuladas da sua já longa vida.

Mas agora que a idade as começava a vencer, estava a experimentar uma faceta completamente nova. Doris queixava-se das articulações e só aparecia no bar uma vez por semana, se tivesse sorte; Agnes encontrava-se cada vez pior da cabeça, já não sendo a primeira vez que se esquecia do caminho de volta a casa, e Charis, essa, _coitada!_, sucumbira no Outono passado a uma varicela de dragão. Augusta ficara sozinha, com uma garrafa de xerez, o fumo do cachimbo dos outros e três lugares vazios por companhia.

Até que Neville decidiu juntar-se a ela. Pedira recentemente uma dispensa no Quartel-General de Aurors, argumentando que aquilo não era bem o que desejava para o futuro e que já cumprira a sua parte na reconstrução da comunidade, e agora tinha demasiado tempo livre em mãos. Pelo menos fora essa a sua desculpa quando começara a acompanhar a avó pelas ruas tortuosas da Diagon-Al até às mesinhas redondas do bar, onde a ajudava a despejar a garrafa de xerez enquanto a ouvia tagarelar sobre o bem que Shacklebolt fazia à nação e em como a maioria dos jovens não passavam de uns pequenos ingratos sem respeito pelos mais velhos.

Ora, há cerca de dois meses que Neville fazia questão de acompanhar a avó nas suas tardes passadas no Caldeirão Escoante, mas Augusta sabia perfeitamente que a _verdadeira_ razão da sua companhia se encontrava do outro lado do balcão e usava umas longas tranças loiras.

- Pergunta-lhe! – atirou ela numa dessas tardes, depois de escorrer a última gota do seu copinho de xerez.

- Hum? – o neto parecia ter acordado de um transe perante o som das suas palavras.

- Podias começar por lhe perguntar o nome.

- O quê?

Augusta esticou o queixo na direcção dela: a jovem de tranças loiras e rosto rosado e bem-disposto que começara a trabalhar com Tom como ajudante de balcão há uns meses –_ dias antes de me vires fazer companhia, Neville, e eu sei perfeitamente que não tiras os olhos dela enquanto cá estás, que a tua avó é velha mas não é parva nenhuma!_

- Por que é lhe haveria de perguntar o nome? Ela chama-se Hannah, era do meu ano em Hogwarts.

Ele bem tentou mostrar-se desentendido, mas ainda não praticara muito bem essa sua faceta: desviou o olhar para a mesa, começou a mexer nos copos, entornou metade do seu xerez e, por entre as sombras escuras do seu rosto, quase podia jurar que ele estava vermelho de embaraço.

- Óptimo, já se conhecem! – Augusta fingiu não reparar no seu pouco à-vontade. – Isso torna as coisas mais fáceis!

- Coisas? Que coisas?

- Vais convidá-la para jantar.

- Avó!

Os seus olhos escuros esbugalharam-se em pânico. As mãos agarravam as bordas da mesa com tanta força que os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos. Neville podia ter crescido para se tornar um guerreiro ousado e destemido mas lá no fundo continuava a ser o menino com medo do escuro que ela criara.

- O que é? – perguntou ela, sem compreender a sua tensão.

- Pare com isso!

- Isso o quê? Rapaz, não sei qual é o teu problema! És considerado um óptimo partido desde a Batalha, as raparigas adoram-te, e olha que foi a Agnes quem me disse tal coisa, ela sempre teve dedo para essas fofoquices… e como tu gostas dela…

- Gosto dela? – a gargalhada sarcástica soou a falso e serviu simplesmente para denunciar os seus verdadeiros sentimentos. – Agora gosto dela...

- Neville – os lábios de Augusta cerraram-se numa fina linha, sinal que ele conhecia como um sério aviso de que a sua paciência se estava a esgotar. – eu não sou propriamente estúpida! "_Não, deixe estar, não me custa nada fazer-lhe companhia!_", "_Claro que não, avó, um rapaz da minha idade não tem mais nada que fazer senão fechar-se numa tasca escura e cheia de fumo com um bando de beberrões uma tarde inteira, e juro por Merlin que não o faço só para olhar para a estalajadeira!_" Por favor, Neville…

- Olhe, eu não sei que fotonovelas anda você a acompanhar nestes últimos tempos, mas eu…

- Fotonovelas?

Indignada com a sugestão, mas simultaneamente algo divertida, chamou a atenção da jovem ao balcão com um aceno. Ela sorriu educadamente e aproximou-se da mesinha deles:

- Boa tarde, Mrs. Longbottom. Olá, Neville – algo mudou na sua expressão, como se não conseguisse respirar na sua presença. Ele murmurou umas palavras incompreensíveis, que só com muito boa vontade poderiam ser consideradas como uma resposta ao seu cumprimento. – Mais xerez?

- Sim, querida, se fizeres o favor – Augusta dirigiu-lhe um dos seus mais agradáveis sorrisos. – Então, o meu neto diz que te conhece…

- Fomos colegas em Hogwarts – Hannah bateu com a varinha na garrafa de xerez, que se tornou a encher com uma rapidez surpreendente. – O Neville era um mestre a Herbologia.

Ele tentou responder, mas engasgou-se pelo meio e só lhe saíram uns ruídos esquisitos da garganta, como se tentasse responder numa rudimentar linguagem de monstros subaquáticos. Com um longo suspiro de exasperação, a velha senhora espreitou a reacção da jovem a seu lado e surpreendeu-se ao ver que as suas maçãs do rosto pareciam mais rosadas que o normal.

Como Neville não parecia tentado a dar o passo seguinte, tornou a atacar:

- E agora estás aqui, no Caldeirão Escoante, a ajudar o Tom... deve ser aborrecido passar os dias a aturar um bando de bêbedos chatos que fizeram deste bar a sua segunda casa!

- Ora, que exagero! Não, nem por isso. Os clientes são amorosos, divirto-me imenso aqui com eles.

- Bom, isso só acontece porque a recepção também é boa – Augusta apontou um dedo esguio a Hannah. – Gosto de ti, jovem. Por acaso não queres ir jantar lá a casa hoje?

- Avó…

O sopro de Neville foi tão urgente que a própria Hannah olhou para ele, subitamente envergonhada.

- Ah, n… Mrs. Longbottom, eu agradeço o seu convite do fundo do coração, mas – houve nova troca de olhares entre os dois jovens, mas ela desviou-se numa fracção de segundo, como se estivesse incomodada com a sua reacção. – eu não posso aceitar…

- Tolice! Não aceito um não como resposta!

- Avó! – tornou a avisar Neville, agora pronunciando a palavra correctamente. – Possivelmente a Hannah já tem planos para esta noite…

- _Não aceito um não como resposta! _– repetiu Augusta, de novo com a sua expressão assustadoramente séria que se dissolveu assim que focou a atenção de novo nela. – Aceita, querida, e não ligues ao tonto do meu neto. Ele é um pouco tímido, especialmente na presença de meninas bonitas, mas não morde!

E riu bem alto, fingindo não reparar nos dois rostos corados em seu redor. Neville, que mirava agora um ponto perdido no tecto do bar, engoliu em seco antes de encarar Hannah e dizer, meio a contra-gosto:

- Se não tiveres planos…

- Bom, o meu pai hoje vai sair para jantar com os amigos – começou ela, com uma vozinha retraída. – Vou ficar sozinha…

- Não, não vais, porque nos vais dar o prazer da tua companhia lá em casa – interrompeu Augusta, que já não se surpreendia com os excelentes resultados das suas tácticas. – Avisa-me quando acabares o teu turno e eu passo aqui para te buscar.

- Certo – do outro lado do bar, um feiticeiro mirrado com um grande e largo chapéu pontiagudo que lhe caía até aos olhos fez sinal à jovem para ser atendido. – Com licença, tenho de continuar o meu trabalho. Obrigada então pelo convite, e até logo, Mrs. Longbottom… Neville…

Augusta despediu-se com um aceno entusiástico e pegou na garrafa para encher o seu copinho uma vez mais. Quando Hannah já estava suficientemente longe para não ouvir a sua conversa, esboçou um sorriso ao neto e piscou-lhe o olho:

- Excelente escolha!

Do outro lado da mesinha, Neville escondeu o rosto nas palmas das mãos com um gemido.

- Isto é tão humilhante! – ouviu-o queixar-se.

- É claro que é. Encontros combinados pela avó, Neville, sinceramente…

Ele espreitou por entre os dedos, parecendo preparado para assumir a derrota.

- O que é que vai fazer depois? – perguntou ele, fazendo os dedos deslizar pela face até voltar a encarar o rosto feliz da avó. – Vai inventar uma emergência para me deixar a sós com ela? Vai convidá-la para ficar a dormir lá em casa? Para ficar a viver connosco para sempre?

- Eu depois logo penso em alguma coisa!

O rapaz abanou a cabeça em descrença. Mas Augusta estava visivelmente contente com o desenrolar dos acontecimentos naquele dia. Desejava o melhor para o neto, e se o melhor era o amor de uma jovem como Hannah, que mal poderia haver em dar um empurrão a ambos para encontrarem o caminho certo para o seu destino? Da maneira como se haviam comportado naqueles últimos cinco minutos, duvidava que algum deles o fizesse num futuro próximo…

- Você saiu-me uma bela peça, sabia?

Ela sorriu enigmaticamente antes de tomar mais um golo de xerez.

- Oh Neville, faz-me só um favor – bateu com o copo no tampo da mesinha de madeira com mais força do que aquilo que seria necessário. – Não estragues isto tudo tal como estragaste o meu sonho de te ver dominar a Transfiguração na perfeição, pode ser?

Que era a sua maneira de lhe dizer "Querido, vê se assentas a cabeça e encontras uma esposa que te faça feliz, porque eu estou ansiosa por ter a casa cheia de bisnetos a correr de um lado para o outro e a fazerem-me a cabeça em água durante os últimos anos da minha vida!"

_Quatro anos mais tarde, Augusta não consegue esconder as lágrimas quando vê Neville e Hannah trocarem alianças e juras de amor eterno perante o feiticeiro eclesiástico que depois celebra a formação de uma nova família com a chuva de estrelas prateadas que serpenteia por entre as suas figuras. _

_Valia a pena insistir. Augusta Longbottom tinha _sempre_ razão._

**FIM**


End file.
